Worlds Apart/transcript
PROLOGUE Liberty Island - Daunting Prospect PETER: You coming, Walter? Don't know that you really needed a tie. WALTER: I thought it was appropriate. PETER: Well, you look great. WALTER: Thank you all for coming. I have asked you here because I believe that I have discovered David Robert Jones' true intentions. I believe that Jones is trying to collapse our universes in order to create a gravitational singularity. As our worlds contract... the force becomes greater and greater, and as matter and energy are compressed to a point, the density is so great hat it has no recourse but to rapidly expand outwards again... creating a Big Bang. Mutual destruction. Our side, and yours. OLIVIA: And he would do all this why? WALTER: To create another universe. His universe. A world in which the laws of physics and nature are designed and controlled by him. BROYLES: But how did you come to this conclusion? WALTER: I had a dream. BROYLES: A dream? WALTER: My subconscious mind was working while my conscious mind was at rest. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Walter... with all respect, maybe it was just a dream. SECRETARY BISHOP: If I have learned one thing, it's that anything is possible. And given what we know about Jones' actions so far, what Doctor Bishop suggests should not be overlooked. PETER: Okay. So let's assume Walter's right. How would Jones do this? (In Sydney, Australia, Sally Clark stops walking to check her map and timer watch. In Beijing, China, a blond man chased by begging little kids navigates himself in a crowded alleyway. He stops to check his map and his timer watch. He climbs up the stair, ignoring the warning sign. In the Himalayas, Nepal, a brunette woman runs through the grassy field, stops to catch her breath and checks her timer watch. In Manhattan, New York, Nick Lane gets out the cab and pays the driver through the passenger's window) NICK LANE: Keep the change. (Nick Lane continues to walk through busy street, checking his timer watch. Sally Clark looks through her compass. The brunette girl navigates using a similar compass. The blond man reaches his destination in a rooftop, checks his watch and closes his eyes. Nick Lane, Sally Clark and the brunette girl close their eyes too) ANGERED DRIVER: Get out of the street! ANGERED CABBIE: Move! Let's go! Let's go! ACT I Liberty Island - Deciphering Jones BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You lost me, Walter. How could someone destroy two universes and survive to see it? PETER: Westfield. Jones used the Amphilicite to destroy the town of Westfield in our universe and in yours. But when he was finished, there was one area is still standing. BROYLES: Meaning? WALTER: Meaning perhaps it was a test. A way to ensure his survival. AGENT LEE: So Jones is planning on what? Riding out The Apocalypse? WALTER: We already know that Jones has created new species. Now it's possible that he has built a safe zone where he and his creations could be protected. After all, he will have to populate this new world. BROYLES: Like Noah's Ark? Is that what you say? WALTER: Something like that, yes. AIDE DE'CAMP: Mister Secretary, I have a message from Command. BROYLES: In this scenario, would there be anyone that could stop Jones? WALTER: Short of killing him. I don't know. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Dunham. BROYLES: Broyles. OLIVIA: Dunham. PETER: You did great, Walter. WALTER: He can't even stay in the same room as me. PETER: No. He listens to you. They all did. BROYLES: Emergency Services are receiving multiple reports of earthquakes all over the world. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Uh... worlds. It's happening in our side too. WALTER: It's Jones. Fringe Division - Synchronized Earthquakes AGENT FARNSWORTH: Twenty-seven earthquakes. Most of them occurred nowhere near the major fault lines registering between five point seven and seven point one on a Richter scale. And they all started at exactly the same time. Eleven twenty-three A.M. Greenwich Mean Time. AGENT LEE: The locations are the same in both universes? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Yes. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Nepal. Buenos Aires. Beijing. The synchronized earthquakes are all over the world, it must have a trigger. Presumably Amphilicite. AGENT LEE: I'll coordinate with the other side to begin a search. I wonder how you say Amphilicite in Mandarin. Walter’s Lab – Harmonic Convergence ASTRID: What is he doing? (as Walter conducts a sniff test on an athletic shoe from an evidence box) OLIVIA: Uh, we don’t know. He said that he’s not ready to tell us yet. PETER: So why these twenty-seven locations? Assuming that it is Jones, it can’t just be random. There must be a Pattern. OLIVIA: (studying Jones choice of locales) So – what? I don’t know - another test? WALTER: (joining the groupthink) No. This is not another test. I think I am starting to understand. The items in this box were recovered from the epicenter of the earthquake in Manhattan. Now, as we have seen, everything from our universe vibrates at a frequency of 261.6 hertz. The key of C'''. And things from the other universe at 392 hertz, a '''G. But these things (from the evidence box) vibrate at 329.6 hertz. PETER: The key of E. (?) WALTER: Precisely. I think I know what he is doing now. Jones is trying to tune the two universes to vibrate at a common frequency. And it’s these vibrations that are creating the earthquakes. And.. I suspect that we will see many more because… the vibrations are weakening, uh, the barrier between our two universes. (demonstrates on a preshoolers hammer-the-ice toy) If he does it enough times (hammering free time segments of the toy) … in the right locations (toy surface fails) …collapse is inevitable. Fringe Division HQ – Unexpected Lead FD AGENT: Agent Lee. You have a visitor. (Lee looks up from his workstation and sees a man about his age walking toward him) NICKLAUS LANE: Lincoln. Hi. I’m Nick Lane. I don’t know if you remember me, but we grew up in the same neighborhood in Philly. I was a couple of years behind you in school. You went out with my sister Kendra. AGENT LEE: (feigning familiarity) Nick. Right. Uh, good to see again. (playing along with the man who obviously has him pegged as the now deceased Captain Lee) So. What can I do for you? NICKLAUS LANE: (ernestly enough) I’m really sorry to ambush like this, but, I really didn’t want to call the HotLine, and you’re the only person I know who’s an actual Fringe Division agent. (hesitates. then confides) I had a vision. I saw the earthquakes. I was standing right in the middle of it. But the thing is, when this happened, I wasn’t even aware there was an earthquake. I hadn’t turned on the news yet. How is that possible? Walter’s Lab – Video Lead ASTRID: Hey you guys. Check this out. (video footage on her screen) This is footage of the epicenter in Sydney, Australia, taken with a cell phone camera. See her? OLIVIA: She’s just standing there. ASTRID: While everybody else runs for cover. PETER: You think she caused this? ASTRID: Well, she’s standing at the epicenter. Maybe whatever device we’re looking for, Jones’ trigger, maybe it’s on her. WALTER: Hmm. She’s pretty. OLIVIA: Is this the best angle that we have? ASTRID: Yeah. I’m afraid so. OLIVIA: Could you try and get a clearer image? (answers ringing cell phone. clears throat) Dunham AGENT LEE: (calling from the other universe) Hey. It’s Me OLIVIA: Hey. What’s up. AGENT LEE: I got a guy on this side who had a vision of standing in the middle of the earthquake in Manhattan. The way he described it… I think he saw the earthquake on your side. In our Manhattan. I think he was somehow remotely viewing it from this side. He said that in his vision there were no Twin Towers. OLIVIA: Do we know who he is? AGENT LEE: A citizen. His name is, uh, Nick Lane. (waiting for a reply as she searches her memory banks) You still there? OLIVIA: I’ll call you back. (returns to the video with a hunch) ASTRID: (about the stoic young woman on-screen) It’s not much better, but I’m going to run it through Facial Recognition and see if we get a hit. OLIVIA: Uh, no need, her name is Sally Clark. ASTRID: (calls up Clark’s ID data) Oh, you’re right. OLIVIA: We were in the Cortexiphan Trials together along with another boy called Nick Lane PETER: Nick Lane? What does he have to do with this? OLIVIA: I don’t think Jones is using Amphilicite devices to trigger these events – I think they are the devices. He’s using Cortexiphan subjects. ACT II Walter's Lab - Psychic Connection WALTER: It's horrible and deranged, but you have to agree, it's really quite ingenious. Doctor Jones is using Nick Lane and the other Cortexiphan subjects' abilities to psychically link with versions of themselves in the alternate universe. Meaning Nick Lane and the others are drawing on their alternate's frequency to change the vibratory nature of the area that they're standing in, effectively, merging the two universes together. ASTRID: Which is what's causing the earthquakes? WALTER: And the eventual collapse of our world. This man... I'm afraid I underestimated him. Jones must have a remarkable mind to have devised a plan like this. PETER: Walter... could the connection between our two universes be what's facilitating this psychic link? WALTER: I suppose. PETER: So what if we severed it? WALTER: You're not suggesting that -- PETER: Yes, I am. ASTRID: Suggesting what? PETER: That we close the Bridge. We turn off the machine. It cuts the link between our Cortexiphan subjects and their Doppelgangers. ASTRID: Walter, would that work? WALTER: In theory, yes. But if we were able to shut down the machine, we may never be able to start it again. Our two sides would be separated forever. OLIVIA: The Bridge being opened is what's enabled the other universe to heal. So what would happen if we closed it? WALTER: Most likely, the healing would stop. Their world wouldn't get any worse, but it wouldn't get any better either. PETER: There's no other alternative, Walter. WALTER: Well, that's easy for us to say, Peter. OLIVIA: Well, there is one other option. We find Jones, and we stop the next attack. PETER: But how? OLIVIA: I think I have an idea. Plan B - Psychic Detection BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Crossing over takes some getting used to. You know, it was weird for me too, the first time. NICKLAUS LANE: So how's this gonna work? ASTRID: This is gonna pinch just a little. NICKLAUS LANE: Will any of this stuff hurt me? WALTER: Shouldn't. In fact, it may not do anything at all. But if we're lucky, it may help Agent Dunham find the man we're after. OLIVIA: I knew Nick when we were kids. We shared an emotional bond. And I'm hoping that through you, we may be able to reconnect and find him. NICKLAUS LANE: And this makes perfect sense to all of you. AGENT LEE: I find it's best if you just go with it. PETER: Think of it this way. If it works out, you're the hero that saved two universes. BROYLES: Look, I appreciate what you guys have been doing to prevent closing the bridge, even if it's a long shot. The truth is I like coming over here. Especially after it rains. Wh -- when my world started to break down, the conditions in the atmosphere changed. And the light doesn't reflect through moisture the way it used to. We haven't seen a rainbow in over twenty years. OLIVIA: Oh, I didn't know that. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: As our world started to repair itself, I began to imagine that the people from my side would start to see them again. You know, something so beautiful. So perfect. I still find myself looking up after it rains. ASTRID: We're ready for you. PETER: You shouldn't have to do too much. Olivia's gonna do most of the work. WALTER: One more thing. Have you ever tried LSD? OLIVIA: It's... it's hard to make out. Everything is blurry. But... I see brick buildings. It's older, like it's outside the city. Okay, he's... he's passing a -- a train station. Newburyport, Rockport. ASTRID: Peter, he's in Salem. PETER: Alright. Let him know we're on our way. Salem. AGENT LEE: Let's move! OLIVIA: He has a map. He's looking for something. I can make out people. Young, in their early Twenties. Salem Bay University. He's on campus. ASTRID: Peter, he's on campus. PETER: Go to the university. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: We need more, Walter. It's a big campus. WALTER: What else can you see, Dear? OLIVIA: More brick buildings. Nothing specific. AGENT LEE: Fan out. Nonlethal force only. PETER: Agent Bates, with me. OLIVIA: He's looking at his watch. No, it's a--it's a timer, and it's counting down. It's gonna happen again. He's gonna trigger another earthquake. He's in the Quad. PETER: We got him. Nick Lane! AGENT LEE: Don't move! ASTRID: They got him. But we didn't stop anything. It's starting. Seismic activity in Tulsa, Vancouver, Florence, Bogota.... ACT III Broyles' Office - Unthinkable Option BROYLES: On the News they're saying that increased solar activity has caused fluctuations in the Earth's magnetic field. Though they're still baffled by so many quakes happening at exactly the same time. How does David Robert Jones convince twenty-seven Cortexiphan-kids to help him destroy the world? PETER: Well, I doubt that was the sales pitch. The tech in that watch isn't from here. Meaning our side. So it's safe to assume that Jones is the one that gave it to him. BROYLES: Perhaps we can trace the parts. It's a long shot, but maybe something will lead us to Jones. PETER: Sure. BROYLES: So I'll ask what we're all thinking. If this is indeed how Jones intends to collapse our universes, how many more quakes will it take to make that happen? WALTER: Frankly, I'm surprised it hasn't already. BROYLES: I've been called to Washington. They want to discuss shutting off The Machine. I've been inclined to argue that we still have better options, but suddenly I'm not so sure. OLIVIA: Well, I should be the one to interrogate Nick Lane. Maybe I can get him to tell us where David Robert Jones is. BROYLES: What makes you think he'll do that? OLIVIA: We knew each other. As children. Federal Building - Interrogating Nick OLIVIA: Hello, Nick. Uh, I'm Olivia Dunham. And we actually knew each other a long time ago. NICK LANE: Olive. I remember you. You're FBI. Of course you are. OLIVIA: Nick, for reasons that you may or may not understand, we don't have a lot of time. I need you to tell me where David Robert Jones is. NICK LANE: I can't do that. OLIVIA: Nick, I -- NICK LANE: I won't. Olive, I'm sorry. But you don't have to worry about him. OLIVIA: Why don't I have to worry? NICK LANE: Look, I know they're watching. But we're on the same side. OLIVIA: Who? NICK LANE: You and me. Remember back when we were kids? What they prepared us for? It's happening. OLIVIA: What is happening, Nick? NICK LANE: What they warned us about. The War. And Jones is on our side. That's why you don't have to worry about him. He's protecting us. WALTER: Oh, no. BROYLES: What? WALTER: I think I understand. OLIVIA: So you're -- you're defending our world, you and the others. NICK LANE: I don't have any contact with the others. We each only speak with Jones. It's funny. I'd thought of you. Think I assumed you were working with us. I guess you have been, in a way. OLIVIA: I don't understand. Creating earthquakes? How is that protecting us? NICK LANE: Well, every war... has a cost, Olive. Earthquakes are just collateral damage. And you've seen. They're not that bad. But the damage on the other side is far worse. It's almost over. Jones has one more offensive, and the other side will surrender. NICK LANE: Okay, listen to me, Nick. OLIVIA: Jones has lied to you. Everything that he said. There's no war. Our two universes are allies now. Our world is helping to heal theirs. But Jones wants to destroy us both. And he's using you to help him. Where is Jones? Situation Room - Reverse Engineering PETER: Hmm. AGENT LEE: What? PETER: This resistor is labeled. Might be the only piece of the watch that's not off-market. AGENT LEE: You're thinking it could be traceable? PETER: It's a shot. What's their take on it? Closing the Bridge. AGENT LEE: They want to survive. The recovery process will stop. What can they do? PETER: It's weird to think of never seeing them again. Knowing that they're right there, so close. It's not the kind of thing you forget. If the Bridge does have to be closed, at least everything goes back to the way it's supposed to be. Well, almost everything. AGENT LEE: You mean you. Because you're from the other universe, but you're gonna stay here. PETER: I've come to the opinion that home is where the heart is. AGENT LEE: Did you do that? PETER: No. Interrogation Room - Plea For Help OLIVIA: They're about to happen again. The quakes. The timer started counting down. Nick, I know what I'm saying is upsetting you, but just consider for a moment that I'm right. That means that in less than six hours, everything you know, and everyone you may love will cease to exist. Right now, you're the only one that can stop that from happening. NICK LANE: Everyone I love? You look good, Olive. You were always the strong one. Me... I wasn't ever strong. When my family moved away from Jacksonville, I started having bad thoughts. And when I went to college, it got worse. I thought I was going crazy. And I had to make it stop. But even then, I was a coward. I was afraid that it would hurt. But I had heard that cutting your wrist was... almost pleasant. Kind of like drifting off to sleep. I had a sister. Kendra. The night I was gonna do it, I had the knife in my hand, and my parents called. Kendra was dead. Slit her wrists in the tub. A reverse empath. That's what Jones told me I had become. That my emotions were contagious. That is what Walter Bishop and William Bell did to me. A couple years ago, Jones found me. He knew all the old words. He said the truce was broken, that the other side was coming over now, that he needed warriors. He taught me how to control my feelings so I wouldn't hurt any more people. OLIVIA: Nick -- NICK LANE: No! He taught me how to channel the untapped energy in my brain so I could help protect our world. OLIVIA: I know that what Jones told you helped you to make sense of your life, and of what you've gone through, what we have gone through... but, Nick, what he told you was a lie. I've been over there, I've worked with the other side, and they are not our enemy. Nick. Even if you don't help us - we still have a way to stop Jones? But that would mean we would have to sever ties with the other side. We would stop healing their world. Now think of the fate of all those people. All those innocent people. You're the only person that can help them. ACT IV Situation Room - Nick Concedes OLIVIA: This is all the intel we've managed to collect from Jones's operation, but none of this tells us where he is. WALTER: We believe he has a plan to survive when the universes collapse. OLIVIA: We believe he's going to create some sort of safe zone. The eye, the -- the center of the hurricane. WALTER: And I imagine he would need an incredibly powerful force field. NICK LANE: Jones usually came to me. He had me meet him in public places. Never the same place twice. Although... one time I did meet him at a warehouse. It was filled with a bunch of equipment. Machines I didn't recognize. OLIVIA: Well, do you remember where it was? NICK LANE: Yes. I can take you back there. Abandoned Warehouse - Nick's Escape OLIVIA: So what do you think, Nick? NICK LANE: This is it. I remember the frosted windows. BROYLES: All teams move. PETER: You hear that? OLIVIA: You think it's Jones's 'Safe Zone'? PETER: Walter did say he'd need to generate a powerful force field. AGENT TIM: Hey. It's okay. NICK LANE: No. They've been in there for too long. Something went wrong. AGENT TIM: You don't know that. NICK LANE: He lied to me. And I didn't even question it. Do you know how that feels? I'm pathetic. I should have just done it. I should have killed myself. I'm miserable. Worthless. You feel that, don't you? BRAVO COMM: Team Bravo, East Wing is clear. We've got nothing. TANGO COMM: Team Tango, clear. DELTA COMM: Team Delta, all clear as well. OLIVIA: There's nothing here. PETER: This is just an air conditioning unit. AGENT TIM: (on comm after Lane escapes) Agent Dunham, we have a problem. (when she gets to the car) I'm sorry. Suddenly I just got so sad, so mad at myself, I just wanted it to end. PETER: I need a Medic! Now! OLIVIA: It's Nick. He made Tim do it. It was all a lie. Liberty Island - Joint Conference BROYLES: Washington has made their decision. They'll support whatever we decide in this room. OLIVIA: According to Nick Lane's watch, the next wave of earthquakes are due to begin in less than an hour. SECRETARY BISHOP: Okay. In that case... unless someone can think of an alternative, something we haven't considered yet... WALTER: No? I'm afraid we have to close 'The Bridge'. ACT V Liberty Island - Solemn Goodbye PETER: Ready for me? WALTER: Yes, we are. SYNTHETIC VOICE: System overload initiated. PETER: So what happens now? WALTER: We wait for the power to surge. Then we shut it down. SYNTHETIC VOICE: Overload at five percent. PETER: How long do you think that's gonna take? WALTER: Not long. PETER: I'll tell the others. SECRETARY BISHOP: This biomechanical interface of yours... WALTER: Peter and I figured it out. Back when we thought The Machine was the key to his returning home. Back to his timeline. SYNTHETIC VOICE: Overload at ten percent. SECRETARY BISHOP: He's really quite a remarkable boy, Peter. Man, actually. WALTER: Yes, he is. SECRETARY BISHOP: Smart... Noble... Kind... all the things I would've wished for him. WALTER: Would you excuse me for a moment? SYNTHETIC VOICE: Overload at fifteen percent. SECRETARY BISHOP: I know what you're afraid of. It occurs to me, so I'm sure it occurs to you too, that if The Machine stops working, Peter may disappear. WALTER: I believe it may have brought him here. There's no reason it can't take him away. SECRETARY BISHOP: Twenty-five years ago, you couldn't have made this decision. You didn't. I've come to accept that he's not ours. "The universe is change; our life is what our thoughts make it." WALTER: Marcus Aurelius. SECRETARY BISHOP: Philosopher King who survived a war, and spent the rest of his life working for the betterment of his people. Perhaps we will too. WALTER: We'll see. SYNTHETIC VOICE: Overload at ninety percent. PETER: Broyles. It's time. SYNTHETIC VOICE: Overload at ninety-one percent. PETER: Strange days, huh? AGENT LEE: Remember how you said, "Home is where the heart is"? This might be crazy, but... SYNTHETIC VOICE: Overload at ninety-two percent. AGENT LEE: I think I found mine. PETER: It's been a pleasure working with you, Lincoln. And getting to be your friend. SYNTHETIC VOICE: Overload at ninety-three percent. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You know, there's a lot of things about you that I wish I had. There's a lot of things about you that I admire. SYNTHETIC VOICE: Overload at ninety-four percent. OLIVIA: That's funny. I was about to say the same thing about you. Keep looking up. After it rains. Keep looking up. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I will. SYNTHETIC VOICE: Overload at ninety-five percent. AGENT LEE: Thought you could use a little help. I'm gonna need you to help me find an apartment. SYNTHETIC VOICE: Overload at ninety-six percent. Overload at ninety-seven percent. Overload at ninety-eight percent. Overload at ninety-nine percent. Overload at one-hundred percent. WALTER: That's it. SYNTHETIC VOICE: Overload. Overload. WALTER: It's time. SYNTHETIC VOICE: Overload. (voom) WALTER: I think I shall miss them... more than I imagined. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Four Episodes